


Teeth.

by fxlminare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "a Loki fic x female! reader based on the song teeth by 5sos"
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Teeth.

Your relationship with Loki had been rocky since the beginning, not in a terrible way but enough to have you wondering whether he really liked you or hated you. By your nights together, you'd have guessed it was the former but the way he treated you during the days at times didn't quite match up; still, there were other days in which he was all you knew, let it be because he spent the day around the compound with you being his gallant and elegant self or because you were assigned on missions together.

As time passed, it wasn't uncommon for you two to spend nights together, not necessarily sleeping. You knew he was a frost giant even if you had never seen his true form but his cold, almost frozen skin was a pleasurable contrast with you burning one when you were sharing your bed, wanting to keep your eyes open for as long as you could, wanting to see him break but almost never managing to because he knew exactly what he was doing and how to break you before he did. He liked that, watching you break, your body shaking with pleasure under his own, eyes closed and biting your lower lip so hard he knew you'd draw blood, kissing you as his high hit him, not minding the taste of blood.

You wanted him to stay the nights after with you when you were in your room almost as much as he hoped you'd stay with him when you were under the covers of his bed; you'd beg him to stay and sometimes he'd give in but he'd feel weak for doing so, he'd feel like you were just talking from your orgasm high, not truly wanting him there so, most times, he'd remember that feeling and leave. He'd never beg; you both knew it, but you had learned to understand his body language, so now it was easy to tell when he wanted you to stay once he let his guard down. You knew he didn't sleep much so you wondered what he did when you spent the rest of the night together, you falling asleep easily because he never went easy on you, not that you'd want it any other way. He'd stay there, pulling the thin sheet over your naked form almost protectively, thinking, that way, knowing only he was seeing you this way, you'd be his. He'd look at the ceiling and think of you, of your pleased cries, and how you begged for more. He likes it when you beg, but only him and this way.

Waking up by his side was weird at times; he'd act cold, like he hadn't had the time of his life the previous night, simply standing up and using his abilities to get dressed. He always used the door to leave instead of teleporting away. What you didn't know was that he only moved when he knew you were waking up, having spent the previous minutes running his fingertips over your skin, allowing himself to enjoy that much, knowing that, once the day started, you'd be strangers again.

He'd look at you longingly throughout the day but not letting anyone see how he was feeling, not even you if you caught his eyes on you. He knew you were the best thing in his life, he wanted to be that for you too, he wanted to be with you; what he didn't know was that you felt that same way too. For the God of Lies who can spot them a mile away, he was failing to see how you were hiding your feelings behind a façade like he was: you were lying to him and he was not seeing it. Maybe because he felt that, when he thought you felt about him like he did about you, he was simply projecting his emotions on you.

\- "Hey, Y/N?"

When the case was that he had left abruptly after your highs, he'd spend the rest of the night torturing himself for it as you'd wonder what you had done wrong; he'd come to you in the morning, looking like a lost puppy when you were alone, your heart making that funny thing it only did when Loki was around.

\- "You okay?" -you tilted your head, wondering if squeezing his arm would be too much, knowing how peculiar he was with physical contact- "Talk to me."

\- "I'd like to apologize for how I disappeared last night." -he'd look at you with an intensity in his eyes you only saw him put around you.

\- "I wished I could read your mind." -you rarely ever lied to Loki, you knew he could tell- "Know what you want."

_You_. Loki sometimes wished too that you could read his mind so you'd know you were what he wanted. He hated how vulnerable he felt around you but he also looked forward to it, he wanted to feel like someone finally knew him, he craved to be under your gaze, not only when you were having sex and your eyes would grow dark with desire but also when you spent time together as he saw the mischief in your eyes, knowing you already had a plan for you both not to be bored. He knew he was hard to kill but, when he was with you, sometimes he'd wonder if you'd make it out alive of whatever you were planning and it was because of that, because he felt like you could do anything, that he felt alive. He felt alive with you. But he was no good at explaining it to you.

He offered to train with you that afternoon, an opportunity to be with him that you wouldn't pass, especially if you could let all your anger against him on him, knowing well you couldn't hurt him. Pros of being a God. So you met him at the gym, standing at the door for a second, just taking him in, wishing he could be just a bit less attractive, not realizing you were looking at one of his projections for a moment, him being behind you, looking at you just like you were looking at him, but you figured it out.

\- "Loki, no tricks." -you turned around, grinning at him as he walked towards you.

\- "My tricks don't work on you."

\- "Not these ones anyway."

He grinned, knowing exactly what you meant, hoping he'd be able to use those tricks that night or whenever you asked him to. You started sparring, asking Loki not to hold back but he always did for the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you and knowing it was only angering you more, hitting him as hard as you could, Loki encouraging you until you stroke his nose, making him bleed, pleased with yourself as he took a step back, moving his hand to his nose.

\- "Oh, pet, you don't know what you've done."

\- "You're finally going to go hard on me?"

\- "As hard as you can take."

\- "Then, let's go."

You smiled, jumping on your place and putting your fists up, knowing Loki wasn't really hurt, maybe just his ego, feeling him moving faster and hitting you harder this time until you landed on your ass underneath him, his mouth just above yours, a smirk on his lips, his eyes running all over your face as you caught your breath, his chest feeling your own as you took in deep breaths, asking if you were okay before he stood up and pulled you with him, making a rose appear on his hand and offering it to you. A yellow rose with red tips. He asked if you knew what the colors meant; you were honest and said you weren't sure, Loki disappearing into thin air, leaving you there to wonder.

You went back into your room, leaving the rose on a vase before you showered, unable to get Loki out of your head but not in a physical way, you kept thinking about the rose, what it really meant. That was the first thing you did once you got dressed again, sitting on your bed with your phone and the rose beside you. You furrowed your eyebrows as the answer came up. You wondered if he knew what it meant. _Falling in love._ Had he figured out how you felt or was it a confession of his feelings for you?

The answer came to you soon after as you walked out for dinner; it was late and the few people that weren't on a mission had already eaten so you were alone in the kitchen, or so you thought at the beginning, not seeing Loki in the shadows. He wondered if you had searched what his rose meant, having felt like he was holding his heart on his hand when he handed it to you.

\- "Loki, come out."

He was taken aback as you called for him, wondering what gave him away.

\- "How."

\- "I just knew." -you turned around as he walked towards you- "And, if you hadn't been there, no one would have known."

\- "You guessed."

\- "And I won."

He smiled and nodded, but not moving his eyes from you. You wanted to ask about the rose. You wanted to know if he knew what it symbolized and if he meant it. Why did he have to be so hard to read. You bit your inner lip, looking at him, wishing he'd just let his façade drop for a moment for you; you were alone, what did he have to lose?

\- "What's wrong, pet?"

\- "Nothing, I'm fine." -you cleared your throat, going back to prepping your plate.

\- "That's not what your eyes were saying a second ago." -he appeared beside you- "Did I do something wrong?"

\- "The rose." -he nodded, impeccable façade meeting your eyes- "Are you playing with me?"

\- "I'd never do that."

\- "Show me."

You stood in front of him, waiting, wanting him to do anything, not caring to mask how you were feeling, letting him in your head if he wanted to read your mind as much as you knew he never would. He moved his hand up your side, his fingertips flowing over your covered arms until they landed on your neck, his thumb caressing your jaw and running over your lower lip as you watched his demeanor and façade drop, almost like he was letting you inside his head, nothing but love in his eyes as he smiled, moving back just enough to hold something between you: a rose. A red one this time.

You spent that night together again, in his room, fighting him for control which Loki enjoyed deeply, allowing you to get on top of him, licking his lips as his eyes devoured you before your teeth started marking down his skin alongside your nails, Loki moving his hands to your thighs, squeezing your skin, forcing you to lean down on him, one of his hands moving up your back to your neck as you grinded against his erection, moaning against his mouth before he forced you on your back, his hands leaving marks on your skin as he held you down, your nails on his back and his teeth on your throat, fighting hard and dirty; just how you liked it. It was a contrast to how caring he was once you were done, holding you as you came down from your high, kissing your shoulder over a deep mark he had left there, moving from the bed and cleaning you before he got back with you, asking him if you could stay, asking him to hold you. So he did, not wanting to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> **.First Loki fic out of my series; thoughts?.**


End file.
